stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
July 2001
Bureaucracy, Finance, Media, Politics The big news is the surprise election of Sean Bowden to the post of local MP. Although Mr. Bowden had been something of a local media darling, opinion polls showed that he was actually trailing, before and after the election the favoured candidate, Peter Hendleson. Exit polls showed that Bowden had on 30% of the public’s support, but the final tally was closer to 75%. Investigations have followed, but amid allegations of vote rigging and tampering with the boxes, three separate committees could find no evidence of foul play. Hendleson has vowed to continue his political career and is hoping that an eventual lack of faith in Bowden will lead to a second local election. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics The election of Sean Bowden as the MP for Stoke-on-Trent has already had its effect on local business with share prices falling due to fears of local business taxation. Mr. Bowden won his campaign on an “improve local facilities” ticket, and it seems that he intends to gain much of the funding from local businesses. In related news, MCC have still to receive complete payment for their role on the Hartshill Development Project and are anxious to see monies recovered from one source or another. Street, Underworld Although initial rumours hinted at Sandernacht’s possible backing of Bowden as local MP, it seems that now the Gambino’s could actually benefit more. With the Gambino’s representing the needs of the common man and Bowden targeting big business as a source of funding, could Sandernachts technological empire feel the after affect? Bureaucracy, Legal, Media, Police, Politics After less than two days in Office, Sean Bowden is already making waves by declaring that transcripts of the closed court proceedings between Castelan and Local Authorities should be released to the public. Mr. Bowden seems keen to downsize the effective powers of Castelan, despite recent records showing their continuing affect on the number of crimes committed in the area. Castelan responded with calls that doing so would endanger internal security and the lives of a number of deep cover operatives involved in trying to end the local gang war. Church, Health, Media, Politics Church leaders have praised the election of Sean Bowden, stating that it signals a return to a more humane form of local government. Particular praise was levelled at his plans to upgrade and organise the local health authority, especially given the current poor health both mentally and physically of many of the city’s inhabitants. Mr. Bowden has reaffirmed his pledge to modernise the crumbling health infrastructure. High Society, Media Well, it’s fabulous for the city that Mr. Bowden is now in charge of things, he seems to have a much firmer grasp on how to deal with the media than his predecessor Peter Hendleson did. Just look at how he composed himself at the opening of The Phoenix Project. Maybe this may bring a little life back to the city, especially if he continues to look after “the people”. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Industry, Media, Politics, University Things have taken a strange turn in the saga of The Hartshill Development Project. Many have commented how the entire area has seemingly acquired a “lived-in” look overnight, with many of the properties in need of repair despite the quality of building that MCC invested in the project. Keele University, working in conjunction with the local health authorities, have also released interesting findings from studies in the area which have shown environmental and health issues normally associated with a development after ten or more years. All parties seem a little disturbed by the project now, the lack of initial funding, the manner in which it was planned and now the community itself. Health, Media, Police, University It is hoped that with the end of the academic year authorities will now be able to shine further light on the nature of the virus that has been affecting the local student population. Local universities have already begun a deep clean process in many of the halls of residence, with students who showed signs of the virus being allowed to go home only after careful investigation. Both the local health authorities and Castelan have now confirmed that members of the CDSC were present in the city earlier in the year, but that they were only involved in an advisory capacity. Police, Street, Underworld Although the gang war continues it seems that the Gambino’s may be beginning to falter after a number of decisive actions by Sandernacht. It is believed that Sandernacht may now be receiving help from an outside party and that this has finally swung the advantage to one side. Both groups continue to have their different approach to the matter, with the Gambino’s becoming increasingly violent, and increasingly at war with Castelan as well as Sandernacht. Media, Occult, Transport Once again the A500 was shut down this month after it emerged that a car may have hit a pedestrian who had strayed onto the road. The occupants of the car, which was then involved in a further accident in an attempt to avoid the individual, contacted Castelan who organised a hunt for the individual fearing possible injury, but no one was found. Castelan questioned the individuals involved in the accident but released them after gaining a description of “The Phantom Highwayman”. A photo-fit picture of the individual has been released to the local press and is available for download on Castelans web site. Church, Media, Police, Politics Church leaders, along with politicians and Castelan, have condemned the organisers of a party at a local cemetery. Witnesses saw revellers massed around the Sutherland Family Crypt in Trentham, who then proceeded to disrupt the peace in the surrounding area. Despite calls from local residents, Castelan were unable to make arrests as all individuals involved had fled the scene before they could arrive. Castelan are keen to trace the whereabouts of a black transit van seen in the area at the time. Church, High Society, Media, Occult, Police, Politics The tell tale murals seem to have had a quiet month with fewer new examples cropping up following prompt action to secure favoured sites against continued vandalism. In related news, the identity of the murder victim at a church site in Newcastle has been released. William Friedkin was a twenty-three year old individual who had been living rough on the streets of the city for a number of months, having turned to crime to support a continuing drug habit. It is believed that Mr. Friedkin was killed in relation to this, possibly over money owed, and as a result Castelan have closed the investigation. Church, Occult Rumours regarding Nicholas Raymond’s involvement with the church continue to spread, with allegations of occult rituals and the forming of a personnel cult-army amongst the chief claims. The Reverend has now been located in quarters belonging to the local Catholic Diocese from where he continues on his apparent search for an individual within the city. Investigations by a number of churches have begun. Street Illegal arms are beginning to find their way into the city, but the prices are extortionate, the goods of poor quality, and the amount of heat not worth the trouble. Many gangs are returning to melee weapons, one going so far as to claim there better. “You don’t know if you’ve managed to get them with a gun, with a two by four, the results are easier to see”, quoted one anonymous source. Police, Transport, Underworld Although Castelan seem to be de-prioritising the arms issue, don’t be fooled so easily. Investigations following the arrests earlier in the year have proved of little use and they seem to be allowing some weaponry through as a means of following it to the dealers. Checks have moved away from larger transport into privately owned vehicles, as smugglers try different methods of getting illegal arms into the area. It is also rumoured that they are now working with port authorities as well. Legal, Media, Politics, Underworld Following last months surprising character witnesses, a number of judges and other members of the legal fraternity involved have gone on record stating that they don’t in fact know the individuals at the centre of the questioning. Subsequent investigations showed that only two of the judges had links to those who were questioned and that they were members of the same Rotary Clubs involved in charitable work. Along with the allegations of vote rigging, it seems that something is going on amongst the cities politicians and other respected members, but the question remains what? Occult The events surrounding both the election and the alleged corruption of other law officials have raised questions amongst the city’s real underside. After the recent events of Castelan against individuals who hold non-conformist beliefs, has something finally taken offence? Indeed much discussion of late has focussed on something trying to get into the city, especially surrounding the unusual births over the New Year. Is there a new figurehead for occult activities in the area? Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, University Once again, the poor prediction for grades amongst the city’s schools bodes ill for local industries, who are having to look further outside of the area to find skilled workers. Despite many campaigns to attempt to keep university leavers in the area following graduation, the poor standard of the city’s workforce is not creating the money to keep them in the city. Many have begun to talk about having industry financed schools; thus generating the funds to improve local educational facilities. Church, Police, Street, Underworld Castelan continue to unofficially back the “Asian Militia”, despite a number of well publicised attacks on known criminals in the areas of Shelton and Cobridge. Indeed the scheme, along with the general presence of Castelan in the city, is resulting in a downward trend in crime in the city, despite the ongoing gang warfare. Castelan have now begun to look at ways of moving control of the scheme to local councillors, thus providing a more stable, non religious based crime prevention scheme. Street, Underworld Rumour has it that the third group that emerged in the gang war last month is fair game for anyone, with both the Gambino’s and Sandernacht offering rewards for their swift elimination. Still no figurehead or even a general modus operand has emerged for the group, although allegations of city industrialists have emerged. Whether it’s a new group trying to muscle in or just an established group that has chosen to emerge at the wrong time is unknown, but it’s certain that they’re not popular in a number of circles. Finance, High Society, Legal, Industry The Phoenix Project continues to be a success, attracting large crowds to each of the six clubs that inhabit the project. However the actions of King Industries last month have raised questions regarding the ownership of the development. The project was intended as a resource for the city following the destruction of much of Hanley, and as such can be considered a public building. However the presence of private enterprise and the control of property therein have raised a number of tricky legal quandaries. Does private enterprise have rights to change the nature of the project? Is the project primarily housing or commercial? Although to the common man these may seem like minor issues, when the question of taxation arises, everyone begins to take an interest. Occult Just how were the plans of the sewer system updated so quickly? Investigations by the authorities have turned up nothing, but a number of historians have also noted that the plans exist in books printed long before The Hartshill Development Project was even dreamt of. Archaeologists are now working closely with local historians to see whether any settlement was present in Hartshill Park before the development, but what are the chances that the sewer system had exactly the same layout as the current one? Health, Industry, Media, Occult The stranger sightings are back in the news, with alleged incidents at both a local hospital and factory. More details have emerged this time with the sightings taking place during the day, in otherwise occupied areas and with the individuals described as having the same sober dress sense. Allegations range from pranking doctors and city industrialists, to the usual guff about the city’s secret masters. The fact that the sightings happened in daylight would seem to rule them out from the other stranger sightings of late. Occult, Police Castelan have no interest in the stranger sightings linked to both health and industrial sites in the city and instead are focusing on catching the strangers assumed to be behind the murals that continue to appear, albeit less frequently. Castelan seem to have an uncanny knack for knowing what’s what amongst the weirder events of the city and the fact that they’re ignoring one group suggests either they pose no threat or that even Castelan don’t want to get involved. Police, Occult, University Investigations by Staffordshire Universities Meteorological Department of the events surrounding the destruction of the castle in Hanley Forest Park have produced some interesting findings; it seems that the lightning strike somehow turned the stones from a dull grey to brown! Tests on identical substances under a number of laboratory conditions have so far failed to produce anything even similar to the new colour. Tests were also carried out regarding the manner in which the site was made safe for public use, no explanation other than unusual weather activity can be found. The university is continuing to investigate the matter. Health, Police, Street, Transportation Measures have been taken to stem the increasing number of prostitutes in the city by increasing the number of close circuit television cameras in red light districts. Both Castelan and the local Health Authority, who are concerned about the associated rise in STDs, are funding the cameras, although other groups have noted that this may lead to an increased number of brothels in the city or simply move the problem to other areas. Other methods such as traffic calming and the introduction of one way systems were discussed, but were thought to be to disruptive to residents of the areas. Health, Legal, Politics, University The committee in charge of private enterprise in the local health authority has drawn up a list of changes it wishes to see in the city, including increased funding for research into the high levels of stress. As noted a few months ago, instances or illness related to stress are above the national average in the city, despite a number of schemes implemented to combat the problem. The plans hope to utilise studies undertaken by Keele University as a focus point, but are currently under discussion regarding the manner in which such a scheme would be controlled. Health, High Society, University, Transport The academic year ended on a high note, despite the lack of exam success, with balls held at both Keele and Staffordshire University in aid of a number of cancer related charities. Free transportation was offered between the two sites as both universities tried to forget what as been a difficult year with student-related violence and the outbreak of a serious viral infection on both campuses. Spokesmen for both universities are hoping that the next academic year will be a little smoother. High Society, Police, Street The divide in the clientele of the cities various establishments continues to grow with some clubs being classed as no go areas for polite individuals. However the divide is no longer merely geographical, the north-south divide seems to be vanishing. Instead clubs are being marked out as belonging to one group or another. The only exceptions remain the clubs at the heart of the Phoenix Project where the presence of Castelan and the prominent security seem to have kept away everyone bar genuine revellers. Castelan are keen for the security measure taken at these locations to be implemented in the cities other clubs.